wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandrunner
Appearance Sandrunner is a thin furred, cream ticked tabby tom with amber eyes and a few randomly scattered scars Personality Sandrunner is a stern and serious tom. He gravitates towards more mature cats, not being too fond of immaturity. He’s caring and loving towards his daughter, Dawnbreeze, wanting to be a great father for her. At least better one than he was before then. Despite this, he can be over-protective towards her and worries about her often. Sandrunner is unsure about how well he acts as a father, questioning himself often. He’s very observant and hard working, trying his best as a Camp Guard. Despite all this, others can easily annoy him, having little patient for those who ask too many questions or who are on the lazy side. History Sandrunner was born to Sorreldust and Lizardtuft along side his sister, Scorchkit. Both kits were close together, almost inseparable. Sandkit and Scorckit wanted to do everything together. When they became apprentices, Sandpaw became a camp guard while Scorchpaw became a patroller. They saw each other less, but still managed to keep their close bond. As an apprentice, things rarely went wrong in camp, so Sandpaw became lazy. He rarely did what his mentor told him and was a little bit rebellious. However, with a little push from his fellow apprentice, Palepaw, and Grayeyes, he did manage his tasks. As apprentices, he and Palepaw were good friends. They would spend time together and support each other. This was proved even truer with the death of Sandpaw’s and Schorchpaw’s mother, Sorreldust. Over time, he began to develop a crush on Palepaw from her support and friendship. When he became a full camp guard, Palepaw wasn’t too far behind and soon joined him. They began spending more time together alongside his sister, Scorchdawn. Two moons after he and his sister became a camp guard and patroller; Palesong and her siblings joined them as full ranked members of DuskClan. Around the same time, his father, Lizardtuft, got a new mate in a she-cat named Fallowbreeze. The two deeply loved and cared for each other. Sandrunner began to feel resentment towards his father because of this. Through this time, Palesong supported him and cheered him up. A few moons later, Lizardtuft and Fallowbreeze have their own litter of kits. Sandrunner resented the kits, feeling bitterness and jealously towards his father and new family. During that time, Palesong was right by his side. A little time later, Scorchdust was killed while on patrol. Once more, Palesong stuck by his side, helping him through tough times. Three moons after that, the two had a one-night stand together after sneaking out of camp. They got back before anyone noticed. Palesong had become pregnant with his kits. He didn’t know until she moved into the nursery a moon later. He somewhat avoided her during that time, unsure with how he felt. However, he came to a decision. He decided he’d become mates with Palesong after the birth of their kits. Another moon passed and Palesong gave birth early. Before Sandrunner had a chance to tell her anything, she died. He became saddened and reclusive, but decided to watch over his two kits. Because he was there for the birth, he was able to name Dawnkit after his sister, Scorchdawn. Meanwhile, Birchkit was named by Patchfeather. Sadly, a few days after the death of his mate, his son, Birchkit, joined her with the Star Watchers. The Clan mourned over the recent deaths, but it didn’t hit any of them as hard as it did Sandrunner. He kept quiet as being the father of Dawnkit and Birchkit, letting the Clan speculate on who he was. After that, he didn’t do much with Dawnkit, rarely seeing her and doing nothing but watching from afar. He felt guilty for being away from his daughter, but didn’t know how to approach it. He believed it would’ve been better for Dawnkit to just stay away. Even though he couldn’t have a say in anything, he wasn’t a huge fan of Dawnkit’s choice in friends. He didn’t know how to feel about Nightkit coming out as a tom. Meanwhile, he didn’t feel like he could trust Rosekit all that much after what happened with his parents, Creamfur and Darkstep. When Dawnkit became an apprentice, earning the name Dawnpaw, he was unsure about her mentor, Ashbird. He didn’t know how it would affect their relationship with Dawnpaw being friends with her son. Despite their occasional arguments, things seemed to be fine between them. A few moons before Dawnpaw became a full Patrol Guard, Sandrunner finally mustered up the courage to tell her he was her father. She was confused at first, but accepted him, which he was happy for. Since then, he’s tried to catch up with her and tried to be a proper parent to her. They’ve eaten prey together and hung out more. During the fire, his first priority was to check on Dawnbreeze. He stayed beside his daughter, watching her in hopes to keep her safe from the fire. When Dawnbreese was holding Cloudstorm’s herbs, he offered to hold them all the while trying to get to know Nightsong and Rosefrost more. Relationships Palesong Sandrunner considered his best friend to be Palesong and he still does. He felt like he could tell her anything no matter what it was. He deeply trusted and cared about her, happy to have her as a friend. Sandrunner always had faith in her decisions and would follow her anywhere. While Scorchdawn was following her path as a patroller, Sandrunner and Palesong grew closer. They were an inseparable pair of best friends. When she died, he felt like his world was torn apart. His heart ached and he felt terrible for not becoming mates with her officially. Despite this, he knows she wouldn’t want him to hang onto her, so he may move on at some point. Dawnbreeze He plays a somewhat awkward father role to her. He feels extreme guilt for not being there for Dawnbreeze for most of her young life, however he tries his best to be there for her now. He loves and cares for his daughter, wanting only the best for her. He has a good relationship with her, though he’s sometimes too over-protective towards her at times. While this does annoy her on occasion, they both understand each other and they only have each other left. Jayheart He likes his apprentice, but is concerned he’ll become like himself. He wants what’s best for Dawnbreeze and is concerned a tom kind of like himself when he was younger isn’t that answer. Jayheart, in many aspects, reminds Sandrunner of himself when he was younger. Much like the tom, he was lazy and didn’t care to do much. He doesn’t want Dawnbreeze ending up in the same situation he and her mother did. Lizardtuft When he was younger, Sandrunner admired his father and felt proud to be his son. Now, Sandrunner feels nothing but contempt for his father. He understands that his father was depressed and lonely after the death of his mother, but he felt like since he got a new mate and family, he and his sister were forgotten about. As soon as Acornspots and Fogpelt were born, Sandrunner and Scorchdawn were seemingly forgotten about. When Scorchdawn died, it didn’t seem to faze Lizardtuft. Then when Palesong passed on, the tom still had no reaction. When he died a few moons after Dawnbreeze was born, Sandrunner was glad he didn’t have to see his father any more. Acornspots and Fogpelt Sandrunner doesn’t really care for either tom. He resents both toms and partially blames them for his father’s absence. Despite this, he also understands that they’re all they have left of each other with both of their parents there. He also respects both toms as good warriors of DuskClan, never denying what they contributed to the Clan. Scorchdawn Sandrunner and his sister were close as kits. They would do everything together and spend a lot of time with their mother, Sorreldust, and father, Lizadtuft. Before they became apprentices, they promised to spend as much time together as they could. Sadly, they got different ranks. Sandrunner became a camp guard while Scorchdawn got the rank of patroller. They drifted a part with their different duties and couldn’t hang out as much as they used to. However, they tried to remain as close as they could despite their different paths. When they became full warriors, the two of them tried to be close once more. And it did work and stayed that way. At least until her death. While on patrol, she was killed by passing rogues. This devastated Sandrunner and he felt lost and alone for a while. Sorreldust TBA Fallowbreeze Despite his hatred for his father, Sandrunner was always kinder towards Fallowbreeze. He never blamed her for anything, but also didn’t accept her either. He felt resentment towards her because in some way, he felt like she was replacing his mother. The two rarely interacted or spoke to each other. But when they did, it was always friendly. Family Mate Palesong Star Watcher Daughter Dawnbreeze Alive Son Birchkit Star Watcher Mother Sorreldust Star Watcher Father Lizardtuft Star Watcher Sister Scorchdawn Star Watchers Half-Brothers Acornspots Alive Fogpelt Star Watcher Trvia TBA Gallery Sandrunner.jpeg|What Amber thinks Sandrunner looks like in reality Sandrunner.png|Sandrunner as drawn by Kira